


To Wonder, and to Wander

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Benny Lafitte hadn’t the faintest clue that, when he headed off to work that morning, it would be the las tie he’d see his home for a very long time…





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 17:** A Yacht

Benny Lafitte had kissed his wife’s cheek before heading off to work that morning.  He’d told his children to have a good day at school and to mind their manners and listen to their mother and their teacher.  When he left the house, he hadn’t the faintest clue that it would be the last time he’d see the place for a very long time.  He didn’t know he’d never be there to see his children grow up.  He didn’t even know he and his wife were expecting another child in approximately seven months.  In fact, it would be years before he ever truly wondered about anything in his old life.

He breathed in the salty sea air as he hopped off the boat he and the others of his nest used to creep up on unsuspecting vessels.  He landed on the yacht with a practiced grace and quietly led the way inside.  It was a small vessel, one that would go largely unnoticed aside from a report that it was likely lost at sea.  Many such vessels were… especially in these waters.  There were four people inside and he helped incapacitate all of them while others raised the anchor and started the engine, steering the yacht towards their home base, back to where The Old Man waited, back to where they would share in the blood spoils and strip the vessel of what they could for other purposes.

It wasn’t until after his whirlwind romance with the Greek woman named Andrea had landed him in Monster Hell that he even began to wonder about his old life.  His first life.  He wondered what had become of his wife and his children.  Did they still wonder what had happened to him?  Did they wonder where he had gone?  Did his children still even remember him?  Or was he just a shadow of a dream, not even fit for the stories they tell their own children before tucking them in at night?

After the initial time it took to orient himself to this new existence, he moved through the terrain armed only with a weapon fashioned from whatever material existed in this plane.  He hacked and bit and scuffled his way through countless beasts, just surviving.  Because what else was there to do?  Aside from a few run-ins with the motley crew of monsters that called themselves “hunters”, the reputation he’d built for himself had ensured that he was largely left alone.

Until…

He breathed in deeply.  _No… impossible…_

He followed the alluring scent.  The scent of freedom.  The scent of _human_ blood…

-30-


End file.
